gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan"
The RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis light novel and its ONA adaptation. Design & Development The unit is based on the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex", which is a Newtype-use mobile suit. It is made up of junk parts from various other mobile suits, including Gundam-type units; the head, backpack, chest, waist, and sole thrusters however are brand new. The combination of old and new parts was made possible by Buch Junk Inc.'s technology. How the Alex was obtained, however, and details of Tristan's development as well as its manufacturer remain undisclosed. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Solid shell weapons built into the sides of the head, they are used primarily for close combat. Although incapable of causing fatal damages to a mobile suit, the pair of Vulcan guns are useful for intimidation or restricting enemy's movements. ;*90mm Gatling Gun :Built into the forearms, the pair of Gatling guns are based on the Alex's, their function remains the same although the appearance is slightly varied. ;*Beam Saber :Stored on the backpack, the pair of beam sabers are similar in shape to those used by the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. It is unknown if they are the same. ;*Beam Rifle :A long-barreled beam rifle, an energy source is built into the rifle itself rather than relying on an external E-pac energy supply. The appearance of this beam rifle is highly similar to the RX-93 ν Gundam's, but in different colors. ;*Shield :A shield created exclusively for the Tristan. Used for defense in close combat, and for protection from long-range beam attacks. Equipment Operational History The Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" was used secretly by Birnam, a private military belonging to Scharnhorst Buch, the founder of Buch Junk Inc., a debris salvaging company that is part of the conglomerate Buch Concern and a subcontractor of Anaheim Electronics. The Tristan was piloted by Cyber Newtype Quentin Fermo, who was ordered to infiltrate the remains of the asteroid base, Axis, and later battled the Earth Federation Forces team "Mastema". Gallery RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 Tristan Info 1.jpg RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 Tristan Info 2.jpg Twilight AXIS Chapter 1 Afterglow of the Red Comet 1.jpg|Inside asteroid base Axis (Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis chapter 1: Afterglow of the Red Comet) Twilight AXIS Chapter 1 Afterglow of the Red Comet 2.jpg|Vs. AMX-011S Zaku III Custom (from Twilight Axis chapter 1: Afterglow of the Red Comet) Twilight AXIS Cap.5.jpg|With its pilot, Quentin Fermo. RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 Tristan (ONA 01).JPG|Close up (ONA 01) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 03.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 04.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 05.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 06.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 07.jpg RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 Tristan (ONA 03).JPG|In hangar (ONA 03) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 08.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 09.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 10.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 11.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 12.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 13.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 14.jpg RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 Tristan (ONA 02).jpg|Firing Beam Rifle (ONA 02) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 15.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 16.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 17.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 18.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 19.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 20.jpg RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 Tristan (ONA 05) 01.jpg|Face close up (ONA 06) Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 01.jpg Twilight Axis Red Blur - Gundam Tristan 02.jpg RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 Tristan (ONA 05) 03.jpg|Leaving the Kurwenal (ONA 06) RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 Tristan (ONA 05) 04.jpg|Seeing Ahava Azieru along with the R-Jarja (ONA 06) Gundam Twilight Axis v01 RAW 0170.jpg|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (Manga) Super Gundam Royale Tristan Gundam.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla HGUC Gundam AN-01 Tristan.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 Tristan" (2017) - box art Notes and Trivia *The Gundam AN-01 Tristan is named after the eponymous character from the 12th century Anglo-Norman mythological tale Tristan and Iseult. *The 1/144 HGUC Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" Gunpla is widely panned due to its lackluster articulations, which is a result of reusing the joint parts of the 1/144 HGUC Gundam NT-1 Alex that was released 13 years prior. References External Links *Official page on Yatate Bunko *RX-78AN-01 Gundam AN-01 "Tristan" on MAHQ.net